Sick Days
by Gwynhafra86
Summary: Atobe has been acting out of character for the entire day. The Hyotei regulars surmised that it might have something to do with the absence of a certain tall sophomore. KabaAto oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai one-shot**

**Pairing: Kabaji X Atobe**

A/N: This fic is especially for fellow evil empire pal Nekogal, whose OTP is KabaAto.

**Sick Days**

By: Gwynhafra86

It was another normal day of practice for Hyotei Gakuen. Shishido was squabbling with Gakuto, and Ootori was trying to calm his doubles partner/precious senpai down. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Jirou was now happily snoring away under one of the trees, while nearby, Hiyoshi was muttering 'gekokujou' under his breath. Again, nothing out of the ordinary there. Oshitari was the only one who was actually practicing, while Atobe stood watching all his team members with his usual Ice Emperor smirk. All in all, it was just a very ordinary day.

Or at least, it was supposed to be just an ordinary day. There was an aura swirling around the courts that made regulars, non-regulars and coach alike shudder, one which also meant that their king/captain wasn't in a good mood today. His Ice Emperor aura seemed to grow more frigid one moment, and the next moment he seemed to be exuding Melted Ice Emperor aura instead.

"What's wrong with Atobe? He looks pretty down today." Gakuto asked once all of the regulars have finally gotten down to actual practice. (Which was half an hour after the club was asked to assemble. Nothing out of the ordinary there)

Oshitari, being the genius he is, gave an all-knowing smirk. "You really haven't noticed, Gakuto?"

"Notice what?" The acrobatic player asked.

"Poor Atobe. He must be really upset today." Ootori was more emphatic than most of his teammates, and he caught on to Oshitari's line quickly.

Shishido, being Atobe's childhood friend, caught on too. "Ceh. Geki dase. It's only one day. That guy doesn't have to wear an expression like his favourite tennis racket has been snatched away from him. I'm sure he has plenty more of those to take that racket's place." His eyes lingered on the horde of fangirls and fanboys crowded outside the courts for a while before he turned away with a disgusted snort.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gakuto glanced from face to face in confusion.

"Gekokujou..." Hiyoshi supplied unhelpfully. Jirou's snores weren't much of an answer either.

The blue-haired tensai finally took pity on his doubles partner. He put one hand on Gakuto's shoulder and lowered his voice, so that Atobe wouldn't hear them. "Let's say that a certain someone's absence has turned our Lone Hyotei King into a Lonely Hyotei King. It's just like Peter Pan without Tinkerbell, Sherlock Holmes without Dr Watson, Hakkai without Hakuryu, Edward Elric without Alphonse Elric, Tuxedo Mask without Sailormoon, Tezuka without Echizen..."

"Wha-?!" Gakuto gave a surprised squawk. Oshitari waved him off and continued on. "You didn't notice anyone missing?"

Gakuto tapped his chin. "Now that you mentioned it...I really didn't notice.

"At least he's more subdued this way. I haven't heard him say a word of 'ore-sama' or 'be awed by my beautiful skills' today. Maybe that guy should be absent more often." Shishido smirked.

Ootori frowned at him. "Senpai, that's a very mean thing to say." The white haired boy leaned closer to his shorter senior, whispered something that sounded suspiciously like 'you can walk home by yourself today' and promptly walked off. Shishido could be heard apologizing as he raced after the junior, while everyone else watched on in mild amusement.

"Well. At least Atobe's not suffering alone." Oshitari commented, while Gakuto snickered.

XXX

"Munehiro. Your friend is here to see you."

Kabaji's eyes opened blearily at his mother's voice. His mother stood by his bedside, and apparently...Atobe too.

"Atobe-buchou." Kabaji sat up hurriedly as he greeted his captain, and regretted it immediately. For a splitting headache ripped though his skull.

"Don't need to get up, Kabaji." Atobe pushed him back down on the bed gently.

Kabaji's mother went to get more medicine, and she closed the door behind her when she exited the room, leaving the two boys alone.

"So how are you feeling? Better now?" Atobe asked. Kabaji gave his customary "Usu." In reply.

"I can't believe you could catch a cold like that. The next time you're not allowed to fall sick without ore-sama's permission." Another 'usu' to that.

Atobe leaned over and pressed his forehead against Kabaji's, testing his temperature. The captain didn't realize his rather innocent gesture was causing Kabaji's cheeks to flame, and it wasn't because of the fever. "Your fever doesn't seem to be that bad. In fact, you would probably be able to go to school tomorrow. It was lonely without..." Atobe caught himself before he went speaking his mind like Ibu Shinji did. The whole day's lack-of-Kabaji frustration must have hit him harder than he thought. He gave an awkward cough and changed the subject. "Anyway, just get better soon."

"Lonely...you missed me?" Kabaji had a very childlike nature, and his questions were usually very direct, straight to the point.

Atobe turned away, so that Kabaji wouldn't notice how awkward he looked at that question. "Of course. There isn't anyone to carry my bag for me. Right, Kabaji?" 'Actually, I wouldn't allow any other peasant to carry my bag for me.' Atobe's mind translated.

"Usu." Kabaji began coughing, and Atobe poured him a glass of water. Kabaji threw a sideglance at that. It was not in the diva's nature to do chores, so why was Atobe going through all these trouble for him? The diva even helped him to sit up so that he could drink. Atobe's gestures were, as much as Kabaji thought it crazy of him to think about it, bordering on affectionate.

Atobe seemed reluctant to relinquish his hold on Kabaji, but the latter needed rest, so he made Kabaji lie down again once he had his drink of water. He remained seated by Kabaji's bedside. "You had better get well and come to school tomorrow, Kabaji. I won't allow you to skip practice for more than one day. Got it?"

Kabaji knew this was Atobe's way of saying he missed Kabaji's presence at school today. He closed his eyes. "Sorry. I may not be able to promise that." He didn't think he felt well enough for school tomorrow either.

He felt something soft and warm against his forehead. He opened his eyes just in time to see Atobe pulling away. His cheeks flamed again. Did Atobe just give him a kiss?

Atobe smirked. "That is a get well charm. You should be honoured to be the only one to receive such lucky charms from ore-sama."

"I'm the only one..." Did Kabaji's fever just go up a notch, or was he supposed to see stars around his head? "Could you do that again?" He asked stupidly as his mouth went ahead of his mind.

Atobe obliged, giving him another kiss. This time on his lips though.

"Not there. You'll catch my cold." Kabaji's protest was half-hearted, and Atobe knew that, for he smirked.

"Don't worry. Ore-sama's immunity is too strong to catch such a small cold. Be awed by my greatness." He boasted before leaning over again. Even Kabaji didn't protest about the kisses this time.

It was a good thing the diva had excellent hearing, and he pulled himself away just moments before the door opened. Kabaji's mother has finally entered with the medicine.

Atobe decided to take that as his cue to leave. As he made his way to the door, he heard Kabaji call him and halted, turning back around. Kabaji was smiling. A very faint, nearly invisible smile, but a smile all the same. "I will be in school tomorrow." He promised.

XXX

It was an ordinary day for Hyotei. Just another ordinary day. Again, Shishido and Gakuto were fighting. Again. Ootori was trying to calm Shishido. Again. Hiyoshi was making plans to take over captainship, and Jirou was snoring. Perfectly ordinary.

That was where the familiarity ended. Kabaji was standing all by himself, looking rather forlorn. Atobe was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Atobe?" Gakuto asked.

"Apparently he's not feeling well, and he can't make it today." Oshitari informed, having called Atobe's butler up beforehand.

Silence descended upon the regulars at that. Only Hiyoshi said anything ("Gekokujou!"). All eyes turned sympathetically to the gloomy Kabaji.

Now Kabaji understood how Atobe must have felt yesterday. Well, he had a small consolation prize, at least.

He could always return the favour to Atobe when he went to visit him later, and already, Kabaji was looking forward to it.

::End::

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

**-Gwyn**


End file.
